


Secrets Revealed

by umbrellakid225



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha complex kinda, Anxiety, Derek Hale Has Issues, Derek Hale Has Panic Attacks, Derek Hale has anxiety, Derek doesn’t want to be alpha, Derek gets bullied, Derek hides his anxiety, Don’t comment on my grammar, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Panic Attacks, Talia is a bad mom at first, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrellakid225/pseuds/umbrellakid225
Summary: Derek is hiding something from his family and when his mother finds out his whole world starts falling apart. He thought he could handle it alone, especially without his alpha. But as feelings come breaking through maybe having someone find out is for the best.





	Secrets Revealed

“Derek?” Talia asked as she watched her son fold in on himself.   
“Derek, honey.” She said again but he turned away from his mother. He couldn’t do this. Not right now.   
The tightening in his chest was becoming harder to work around as he covered his ears with his hands. The pounding in his head was getting louder and the noise around him sounded a million miles away. He could feel the light but noticeable tremors running through his body as the feeling of pins and needles rose in his hands and feet. With one small step towards his room his legs give out from under him and he’s on his hands and knee hyperventilating on the ground.   
“Derek!” His mother shouts but he once again ignores it as he tries to gain control of his breathing. Why now? He knew he should have just gone to his room.   
A quick sob escaped his mouth as the emotions of the day crashed over him. The stress, anxiety, and depression hitting hard and the feeling of utter hopelessness settling over his whole body.   
“Baby I need you to breathe.” Talia said as she tried to soothe her son before he passed out on her.  
“I-I c-can’t.” He stutters between breaths as he works his whole body to suck air into lungs.   
“You can. Breathe with me. In...hold...out. Good. Again. In...hold...out. There you go.” They repeated this for a good ten minutes before Derek had finally gotten his breathing under control but it didn’t stop the tears from falling.   
“I’m-I’m sor-ry.” Derek stuttered over and over as he openly sobbed into his mother’s neck. He waited for her to push him away, to say she was disgusted at his display of weakness, that no alpha would ever act like this. To tell him he could never be the next alpha. He wishes she would. How could he tell her he didn’t want to be alpha.  
“Oh my sweet boy. You have nothing to be sorry for. You have done nothing wrong. This...this is not your fault my love. I just want to know what’s going on.” Talia explained as she rocked her son in her arms. “Will you tell me what’s going on?” She asked as she ran her fingers through he son’s hair soothingly.   
“I don’t want to go to school. I don’t want to be here. I don’t want to be alpha. I lost Paige. I just want to be okay again.” He sobbed out quickly just to get it over with as he leaned into his mother more.   
“My dear child, I’m so sorry for your loss and I’m sorry I couldn’t see you were still grieving. You lost someone too young and I wish I could bring her back. But what’s wrong with school? Why aren’t you okay? And what do you mean you don’t want to be alpha?” Talia asked carefully as she tried to understand everything that was happening to her son.   
“Everyone hates me and they should because I hate myself but I don’t want to go to school everyday where people are constantly beating and harassing me. I didn’t mean for Paige to happen. Honest. I didn’t mean to kill her. I just want to be free and happy again.” Derek explained without moving from the crook of his mother’s neck.  
“My boy, my poor boy, what happened to Paige was not your fault. It was Ennis. You know that. And if school is that bad you don’t have to go back. I promise. You can do online school or something if your this upset everyday. We’ll help you. We can help you get better again.” Talia explained as her son’s body shook as he cried in relief.  
“Is training to be the next alpha causing this? Am I putting too much pressure on you? Am I making you feel this way?” She asked hesitantly but didn’t stop running her hands down her sons back soothing.   
Derek faltered before he nodded and sobbed harder.  
“I’m sorry.” He said as he tried to pull away but Talia was there to pull him right back in. Derek respected his tiny mantra of sorries before Talia shushed him.  
“The only one who should be sorry is me. As your alpha and as your mother I should have noticed how hard everything has been for you. I’m sorry for the distress I’ve caused I wish I could take it all back.” Talia apologize as her own tears ran down her own face. How could she have been this blind? How could she not see how much her son was hurting?   
They sat together on the floor as Derek let out all the emotions he has been feeling for the past months and let his mother hold him. He let himself be comforted as he fell asleep in him mother’s arms.   
They both knew they had a long way to go. But now they had a start. Derek could get the professional help he needed while he and Talia worked to improve their relationship. They weren’t okay right now but that was okay. They were going to be.


End file.
